


[Podfic] Resting in Her Shade

by elaineofshalott (LadyofMisrule)



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Boston Flowers (Blaseball Team), F/F, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, The Garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/elaineofshalott
Summary: Author summary: Cali helps Beck rest during the extended siesta.
Relationships: Caligula Lotus/Beck Whitney
Kudos: 2
Collections: No Single Flower Wilted





	[Podfic] Resting in Her Shade

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Resting In Her Shade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828483) by [Lyric_Hartwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyric_Hartwell/pseuds/Lyric_Hartwell). 



Length: 9min 2sec  
File size: 5.31mb

**[Download mp3 here.](https://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Resting%20in%20Her%20Shade.mp3) **

Thanks to [Lyric_Hartwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyric_Hartwell/pseuds/Lyric_Hartwell) for writing, and to [paraka](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org) for file hosting. <3


End file.
